Under The Sky
by Rina Aria
Summary: Kagami Rin, anak cerdas yang menolak untuk dibantu meski dia ditindas oleh banyak orang. Kagamine Len, cowok populer yang entah bagaimana selalu satu kelas dan satu sekolah dengan Rin. "Meskipun kita tinggal di bawah langit yang sama, langit yang kulihat berbeda dari langit yang kau lihat" sebuah teka-teki yang tidak bisa dipecahkan dan Len akan memecahkannya.


**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik Rina**

Bersamaan dengan update bersamaan, adalagi OS yg Rina tuliskan~ Ide na sih berasal pas saat Rina lagi ngelamun sambil lihat langit dari sekolah Rina dan yaaaah, begitulah. Oke, sekarang silahkan membaca ja isinya dan jangan lupa untuk **Review**~

* * *

"_Meskipun kita tinggal di bawah langit yang sama, langit yang kulihat berbeda dari langit yang kau lihat_"

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Aku melihat ke arah gadis yang melihat ke arah papan dengan pandangan berbinar. Dia tampak melupakan keadaan sekelilingnya dan menulis sesuatu di catatannya bersamaan dengan penjelasan guru. Setelah itu aku melihat ke sekeliling, dibandingkan dengannya yang bersemangat menyimak penjelasan guru, yang lain tidak memikirkan guru malang itu dan melakukan sesuatu yang lain.

Namaku Kagamine Len, sekarang aku berumur 16 tahun dan bersekolah di Sakura Gakuen kelas 2 SMA. Pertama, aku tidak menguntit gadis yang kulihat itu, tapi dia hanya berada di sebelahku, jadi suka ataupun tidak aku bisa melihat setiap gerak geriknya. Kedua, meski aku tidak mengikuti jejak gadis yang disebelahku itu, tapi entah bagaimana aku selalu berhasil sekelas dan bersebelahan dengannya semenjak kelas 4 SD hingga sekarang!

Nama gadis itu sendiri adalah Kagami Rin-san. Dia seumuran denganku, dan dia _amat sangat _menyukai pelajaran. Hampir tidak pernah aku melihatnya membuka buku-buku ringan seperti novel remaja atau semacamnya. Novel terakhir yang pernah kulihat di tangannya adalah karya dari Shakespeare, yang benar-benar menggunakan bahasa aslinya! Mungkin aku harus memberitahu juga bahwa Rin amat sangatlah pintar.

Secara fisik, aku dan Rin juga lumayan mirip. Dia dan aku memiliki rambut berwarna Honey Blonde, dan juga mata yang, orang-orang bilang, berwarna biru aquamarine. Rambut kami juga memiliki panjang yang sama, dan itu membuat kami nyaris kembar. Tapi bedanya, Rin menggunakan kacamata berbingkai tipis yang sangat cocok dengannya, meski aku agak ragu bahwa sebenarnya dia membutuhkan kacamata itu sementara aku tidak, dan lagi Rin membiarkan rambutnya terurai sementara aku mengikat sebagian dari rambutku.

Satu hal lagi yang harus kukatakan soal Rin, dia selain amat sangat cuek, dia sama sekali tidak mau dibantu saat dia sedang ditindas. Aku tahu bahwa ada cukup banyak kasus penindasan di negeri ini, tapi ini pertama kalinya aku melihat seseorang yang tidak bermasalah ditindas. Aku tahu dia tidak suka dibantu, dan aku pernah merasakan kekuatan tangannya pada tanganku saat aku berusaha membantunya.

Omong-omong soal dia, dia juga menjadi favorit semua guru di sekolah ini, sehingga dia dikhawatirkan oleh mereka semua. Dan itu berarti cukup sial dan untung bagiku, karena kebetulan hanya akulah seseorang yang berasal dari sekolah yang sama dengannya, dan kebetulan juga sekelas, jadi aku harus berusaha untuk menggapainya.

Saat aku menyadarinya, bel sudah berbunyi dan semuanya mengeluarkan desahan lega, sementara aku bisa melihat Rin tampak cukup kecewa, terutama saat guru mengatakan sesuatu yang diantara 'belajar' dan 'membaca'.

Rin dengan segera berdiri dari mejanya dengan sebuah buku dan mengejar guru yang baru saja keluar dari ruang kelas, mungkin untuk bertanya. Melihatnya, aku merasa bahwa sudah saatnya aku segera meninggalkan ruang kelas, karena bisa saja aku tertangkap 'mereka'.

Saat aku hendak keluar dari ruang kelas, dan mencari tempat sembunyi, aku mendengar teriakan yang sangat keras berasal dari ujung lorong entah yang mana. Spontan keringat dingin mengalir di dahiku, sementara aku melihat ke arah suara itu berasal.

"Kyaa, itu Len-sama!" teriak mereka.

Baiklah, aku jelaskan sedikit, mereka adalah sekelompok gadis entah dari kelas mana saja yang berusaha untuk mengejar-ngejarku entah bagaimana caranya. Mereka bilang karena aku pemimpin klub jurnalistik atau apalah, dan dengan kebetulannya, klub jurnalistik sekolahku sangatlah terkenal… entah bagaimana. Mungkin terimakasih atas banyaknya piala yang disumbangkan oleh klub jurnalistik selama beberapa tahun terakhir.

Tapi, melupakan teriakan mereka, aku segera berlari dengan sekuat tenaga menjauhi mereka semua. Dan mereka mengejarku dengan bersemangat sambil berteriak meneriakkan namaku dengan panggilan yang sangat menjijikkan.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat Rin memasuki ruang perpustakaan, dan memutuskan untuk tinggal disana juga untuk sementara. Penjaga perpustakaan sangatlah keras dan sangat membenci kebisingan, jadi kalau mereka memasuki ruang perpus, pasti tidak akan diizinkan untuk masuk selama lebih dari 2 detik.

Dengan setenang mungkin aku memasuki perpustakaan, mendapatkan tatapan penilaian dari penjaga perpustakaan yang tak lama kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dariku, tanda bahwa aku boleh masuk.

Aku menghela nafas lega dan segera berjalan tanpa arah sambil melihat buku-buku yang ada disana, hingga aku menemukan Rin di salah satu meja yang sangat tertutup, seakan untuk menutupi penghuni meja itu dari mata siapapun.

Aku hendak meninggalkan tempat itu, karena aku tahu bahwa berbicara dengan Rin adalah hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi, hingga aku mendengar suara yang tidak terlalu bisa kumengerti, karena hanya ada satu sumber yang mungkin dan aku tidak yakin bahwa sumber itulah yang melakukannya.

Dengan perlahan aku mengambil beberapa buku yang bisa membuatku melihat dengan jelas namun tetap tidak diketahui oleh dari yang ingin kulihat.

Yang membuatku kaget adalah, Rin, dengan kacamata yang biasanya ada di wajahnya terletak di meja sementara tubuhnya membungkuk dan tangannya menggenggam erat sesuatu, seakan hidupnya berada disana, dan dia menangis. **Menangis**! Rin yang tidak pernah sekalipun menampakkan air matanya di hadapan teman-temannya menangis!

Aku terduduk dan entah mengapa jadi merasa bersalah karena melihatnya saat sedang lemah. Suara tangisan yang kudengar tadi tetap menggema dalam telingaku, dan kumasukkan dengan perlahan-lahan di dalam benakku, menyimpan pemandangan kesedihan yang sangat menyayat hati itu.

Tak lama kemudian aku mendengar, "Ayah… Ibu… kenapa…" ujar suara yang kudengar.

Aku mengingatnya sekarang, Rin ditinggalkan oleh ayah dan ibunya saat masih sangat kecil dan dia kini tinggal bersama dengan nenek dari keluarga ibunya. Para guru memberitahuku itu saat mereka meminta bantuanku untuk menemaninya.

Nenek Rin adalah orang yang keras, tapi dia sangat menyayangi cucunya. Namun, aku juga dengar bahwa Nenek Rin sangat tidak menyukai orang tua mereka yang meninggalkan Rin sendirian saat masih sangat kecil.

Entah mengapa, aku berdiri dan mengintip lagi ke arah Rin yang menangis. Dia masih menggenggam erat benda itu, tapi aku sudah bisa melihat bendanya. Aku berusaha mengidentifikasinya dari jarak yang cukup jauh dan melihat bahwa itu adalah sebuah loket.

Rin kemudian berhenti menangis dan menggunakan sapu tangan untuk menghapus air matanya, saat dia memasukkan loket itu ke dalam seragamnya dan dia menggunakan kacamata itu lagi dan berdiri dengan aura yang terasa sangat tegas.

Entah mengapa, saat Rin akan keluar dari pojok yang tersembunyi itu, aku merasa bahwa aku harus menghapus segala bukti bahwa aku mengintip. Dan untungnya Rin tidak menyadari bahwa aku berada kurang dari 200 m darinya, sehingga dia tidak akan memarahiku. Ketahuilah, saat dia ketus, dia sangatlah ketus.

Dalam hati, aku menemukan sebuah kesadaran yang lain pada diri Rin. Dia selalu tampak sendirian dan kesepian, tapi meski begitu, dia tidak pernah berhenti untuk menangis di depan orang. Dia menyelesaikan masalahnya sendirian, entah seberapa berat beban yang dia tanggung. Meski dia tampak seperti anti sosial, menurutku tindakannya juga mencerminkan suatu kekuatan yang menakjubkan.

Mungkin rasa tidak percayanya pada seseorang juga karena itu, karena itulah jika aku ingin mendekatinya, maka aku harus menghancurkan tembok yang dia buat dan membuka tirai matanya.

"Aku harus berusaha dengan lebih keras lagi…" gumamku sambil tersenyum.

Aku yakin aku pasti bisa berjalan berdampingan dengannya suatu saat nanti…

* * *

Musim dengan cepat berganti dan sekarang sudah memasuki liburan musim panas. Pada musim semi dulu, saat aku melihat Rin menangis, aku berjanji untuk membuka tirai di matanya. Aku melakukan berbagai macam hal untuk itu, sesuai dengan perkataanku.

Rin tentu saja, tidak merasa senang, begitu pula dengan orang-orang yang mengaku adalah penggemarku. Aku tahu bahwa Rin mulai ditindas oleh mereka, tapi aku tetap berusaha untuk meraih Rin, dan membuka kacamatanya. Agar dia bisa melihat pikiranku tentangnya. Dia adalah orang yang sangat hebat, dan aku sangat kagum padanya.

Tentu saja, aku juga berusaha meringankan beban penindasannya, dan aku mulai mendapatkan hasilnya. Rin mulai mau membalas perkataanku, meski dia hanya akan berkata 'bodoh' atau 'kau itu bodoh, ya'… err, itu hal yang sama.

Aku mulai berpikir bagaimana cara untuk membuat Rin tertarik pada pembicaraanku. Dia benar-benar harus diberitahu sesuatu yang tidak dia ketahui, agar aku bisa melihat senyum yang sama saat dia mendengarkan pelajaran. Aku baru menyadari, bahwa senyumnya pada saat mendengarkan hal baru adalah sesuatu yang sangat indah, seakan dunia yang tidak diketahuinya, dan yang tak kuketahui, itu juga berkilauan bersamaan dengan senyumnya.

Mungkin itu yang namanya suka… tapi aku tidak terlalu yakin tentang hal itu.

Dengan sepihak, aku memaksa Rin untuk pergi bersama denganku menuju ke berbagai macam tempat, misalnya taman dan juga pantai. Rin sih, anehnya mengiyakan saja ajakanku meski dia memasang tampang yang tidak bisa kubaca setiap kali aku membuka mulut.

Aku mencoba memberanikan diri untuk mengajak Rin lagi sekarang ini, karena malam ini adalah acara festival kembang api. Tidak memikirkan cercaan keluargaku karena ini pertama kalinya aku mengajak cewek ke sebuah festival. Aku segera menekan nomor rumah Rin yang sudah kuhafal di luar kepala dan menunggu.

Setelah menunggu beberapa detik aku mendengar suara yang tidak lagi lazim di telingaku, "Halo?" ujar suara diseberang sana dengan nada yang terdengar sangat datar.

"Hai, Rin. Ini aku, Len," ujarku dengan berusaha setenang mungkin.

Selama beberapa saat aku tidak mendengar jawaban, hingga aku mendengar, "Ooh, ada apa?" jawabnya dengan nada yang masih datar.

Entah kenapa aku baru menyadari sesuatu yang cukup aneh, sehingga suaraku tercekat di tenggorokan. Bukankah apa yang kulakukan ini seperti sedang mengajaknya kencan? Jadi selama ini kami selalu melakukan kencan bukan? Tapi, bukankah hal itu bisa dianggap seperti itu jika keduanya juga menyadari tentang hal itu?

"Eh… begini, kau tahu tentang acara kembang api di kuil yang ada di dekat sungai itu?" ujarku dengan berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupanku.

Selama beberapa saat aku tidak mendengar jawaban, hingga aku mendengar, "Bukanlah lebih baik kau mengajak para penggemarmu yang menyebalkan itu untuk pergi denganmu? Aku lumayan repot mengurusi berbagai macam tindasan mereka," ujar Rin dengan nada yang tidak terdengar seperti menolak ataupun berusaha mendorongku menjauh. Dia hanya… menyatakan kenyataan.

"Tapi, aku tidak begitu mengenal mereka. Bukankah itu juga merepotkan jika aku harus bertahan dengan orang yang tidak kukenal?" ujarku berusaha untuk mengelak.

"Hmm, jadi, usahamu seperti ini juga bisa kupikir sebagai salah satu cara untukmu agar tidak usah meladeni mereka bukan? Jadi, kau hanya ingin lari bukan?" ujarnya dengan nada yang terdengar sangat datar.

Aku merasa sedikit ciut, tapi aku tahu bahwa Rin ini sangat suka menguji seseorang, sehingga dengan segera aku membalas, "Memang apakah aku salah dan bersikap ingin melarikan diri hanya karena aku _ingin _mengajakmu pergi?" ujarku dengan nada yang kubuat setegas mungkin, agar Rin tidak bisa membantahku lagi.

Rin terdiam di seberang sana, sepertinya memikirkan argumen yang _valid, _hingga aku mendengar suara lain yang menyahut dari seberang sana yang menganjurkan Rin untuk pergi melihat kembang api. Mungkin itu suara neneknya.

Tentu saja Rin, bersikap seperti Rin dan memberikan argumen yang cukup meyakinkan, tapi neneknya sepertinya sama keras kepalanya seperti cucunya sehingga aku hanya bisa menunggu hasil akhir mereka yang ditandai dengan Rin yang menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah, dimana kita harus bertemu?" ujarnya dengan nada yang terdengar cukup berat.

Ukh, aku tidak akan menyerah, tak akan kubiarkan sifat negatifnya menghalangi keinginanku untuk mencapainya dan melihat senyumnya lagi. Dengan nada secerah yang kubisa aku berkata, "Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu di bawah tangga kuil pada jam 07.30 nanti? Di dekat patung batu," ujarku dengan ceria.

"Unn, jangan sampai terlambat dan membuatku menunggu…" ujarnya sebelum memutus telepon secara sepihak.

Aku menjauhkan telepon di telingaku hingga beberapa cm, karena suara Rin yang memutus telepon dengan sedikit kasar. Aku hanya tertawa sendiri meneliti reaksinya, aku bisa membayangkan wajahnya yang marah-marah dan memanggil neneknya untuk memilihkan baju untuk dipakainya.

"Dia benar-benar… seseorang yang menarik," ujarku pada diri sendiri sambil berjalan menuju kamarku untuk bersiap-siap pula.

* * *

Sudah lumayan lama semenjak terakhir kali aku menunggu seseorang dalam sebuah janji. Rin sendiri sering datang lebih awal, meski aku juga sudah datang lebih awal darinya, namun tidak selama yang kurasakan hari ini. Kenapa ya?

Aku melihat ke arah langit yang terasa lebih terang meski saat ini malam hari (mungkin karena sedang festival). Keramaian di sekelilingku serasa menghilang, dan yang kurasakan hanyalah perasaan tenang selama aku menunggu Rin untuk datang.

"Etto… Len, apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang terdengar lembut, menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

Spontan aku melihat ke arah sumber suara dan melongo dalam hati melihat Rin yang memanggilku itu.

Rin menggunakan yukata berwarna kuning berpadu dengan warna oranye serta memiliki motif bunga-bunga lily di berbagai bagian. Dia menggunakan obi dengan warna coklat tua dengan tali, yang tampak seperti tali rotan, yang terikat di bagian tengahnya. Dia juga membawa tas kecil yang tampak serasi dengan yukata yang dia pakai. Lalu, dia juga menata rambutnya dengan digulung ke atas dan menggunakan pita yang sering dia pakai di sekolah sebagai pengikatnya. Kacamata yang sebenarnya tidak dia butuhkan itu juga masih dengan manis berada di wajahnya, namun berbeda daripada biasanya, kacamata itu membuatnya tampak manis.

Jujur saja… Rin sangatlah manis.

Rin berjalan ke arahku dengan cara yang sangat teratur, seakan dia adalah seorang putri yang muncul dari roman klasik Jepang. Berusaha untuk berbicara dengannya, aku menelan ludah dan berkata, "Ti-tidak juga… dan Yukata itu… co-cocok sekali untukmu…" ujarku dengan berusaha untuk tenang.

Rin melihat ke arahku dengan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit sebelum berkata, "Syukurlah kalau begitu. Nenekku berusaha mendandaniku dengan sepenuhnya, sehingga aku membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk berdandan. Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu," ujar Rin dengan tatapan yang biasa.

Aku mengangguk sambil berusaha menyihir diriku sendiri untuk mempercayai bahwa kami hanyalah teman biasa saja, saat aku berkata, "Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita menikmati festival ini?" ujarku sambil menawarkan tanganku.

Rin tampak heran sejenak, namun dia mengangguk sambil membalas balik genggaman tanganku. Tangannya yang kecil terasa kecil di dalam tanganku, tapi tangannya terasa hangat.

Aku dan Rin melakukan berbagai macam permainan, kadang aku yang membayar dan terkadang dia yang membayar. Rin sendiri sangat pandai dalam permainan menembak, sangat hebatnya sehingga membuat pemilik tempat menangis karena barang-barangnya habis. Sepertinya, bahkan sabotase tidak akan merusak kemampuan tembak Rin.

Kami bermain dan membeli makanan dengan tenang, sementara Rin tampak terhibur, meski dia tidak sampai tersenyum senang. Menurutku itu lebih baik, mengingat beberapa saat yang lalu, bahkan dia tidak mau berbicara denganku.

"Sebentar lagi, kembang api akan dimulai, bagaimana kalau kita mencari tempat," ajakku setelah kami bermain bersama cukup lama.

Rin akhirnya menurunkan apapun itu yang sedang dia pegang dan berkata, "Benar juga, lebih baik kita segera melakukannya," ujarnya dengan nada yang terdengar seperti sedang mengatakan pernyataan secara datar.

Aku hanya tertawa dalam hati melihat Rin yang terdengar seperti gadis yang nyaris tidak memiliki emosi. Tapi, menurutku dia hanya sedikit kurang nyaman saja berada di dekat orang lain. Atau mungkin dia masih menganggapku sebagai seseorang yang menyebalkan? Aku tidak peduli, karena entah mengapa, aku mulai merasa sayang kepadanya.

Aku dan Rin tiba di tempat yang cukup lapang dan meski terdapat cukup banyak orang, kami bisa melihat langit yang sama seperti setiap orang.

Aku dan Rin hanya diam saja saat kembang api mulai beterbangan di udara, Rin tak lama kemudian berkata, "Natrium, Lithium, Kalium, Ribidium…" ujarnya seperti sedang mengatakan hafalannya.

Aku tentu saja heran dan bertanya, "Apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanyaku dengan tidak mengerti.

Rin melihat ke arahku sambil berkata, "Atom penyusun dari kembang api ini. Kita sudah mempelajari ini bersama dengan Hiyama-sensei saat masih SMP, apa kau tidak ingat?" ujar Rin dengan tenang.

Aku menggaruk kepalaku, merasa sedikit terhina dan sedikit senang, karena dia seakan mengingat bahwa aku juga berasal dari sekolah dan kelas yang sama dengannya saat SMP. Aku sih memang mengingat tentang _sedikit_ dari perkataan guru itu.

"Karena itulah… aku tidak mengerti orang lain…" ujar Rin dengan menghela nafas panjang.

Aku hanya mendengarkannya. Pandangan Rin memang banyak negatifnya, tapi kalau memikirkan pandangan Rin terus menerus, dia tidak akan pernah membuka kepadamu.

"Daripada soal itu, aku lebih ingin melihat langit ini bersamamu lagi tahun depan," ujarku dengan sedikit berharap agar Rin tidak mengatakan sisi negatif dari perkataanku itu.

Rin terdiam sejenak, sebelum berkata, "Meskipun… langit yang kita lihat berbeda…?" ujar Rin dengan sangat pelan, aku tidak yakin apa yang dikatakannya.

Aku terdiam, aku yakin bahwa aku tidak salah dengar, tapi aku merasa bahwa lebih baik aku tidak membahas soal hal itu dalam waktu dekat. Karena menurutku langit yang ada di mataku dan di mata Rin adalah sama, sama seperti apa yang dilihat orang lain saat ini.

* * *

Minggu ini adalah minggu terakhir liburan Musim Panas, lalu setelah ini kami akan memasuki sekolah lagi, dan waktuku bersama Rin akan sedikit terpotong. Karena itulah, hari ini aku mengajak Rin untuk pergi berjalan-jalan.

Rin mungkin merasa cukup suntuk karena harus berjalan-jalan di bawah langit musim panas yang… yah, panas. Tapi, dia tampaknya tidak akan mengeluh, karena Rin bukanlah tipe gadis yang suka mengeluh.

Kami berjalan-jalan hingga sampai ke sebuah tanah lapang di pinggir sungai, tempat terakhir yang kami tuju sebelum berpisah jalan. Aku suka tanah lapang ini, karena aku bisa melihat langit yang sangat luas dengan bebas.

"Sebentar lagi liburan musim panas akan berakhir ya…" ujarku sambil memainkan dedaunan dengan jari jemariku.

Rin hanya mengangguk, dia kemudian berkata, "Len, apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang langit?" ujar Rin dengan melihat ke arah langit.

Aku melihat ke arahnya dan melihat wajahnya tampak tenang, nyaris tampak damai, sedang menatap langit. Matanya yang biru entah kenapa memancarkan cahaya yang sangat magis, dan mampu membuat siapapun terpikat kepadanya. Aku mengetahuinya karena aku tahu, bahwa mata itu juga mulai menenggelamkanku.

"Sesuatu seperti apa?" ujarku dengan balas bertanya. Rin mengetahui banyak hal tentang banyak hal, dan aku agak khawatir bahwa apa yang kuketahui adalah sesuatu yang diketahuinya juga. Entah mengapa dipanggil 'bodoh' bukan sesuatu yang baik untuk kepalaku.

Rin melihat ke arahku dengan tatapan yang sedikit menghina, sambil berkata, "Kau benar-benar tidak tahu? Kau benar-benar bodoh, ya… yah, tapi ini adalah hal yang kudapatkan sendiri, jadi aku tidak terlalu mengharapkan bahwa ada orang lain yang juga memiliki pemikiran sepertiku," ujar Rin dengan sedikit menyusupkan kata-kata penghinaan kepadaku.

Aku merasa terhina, dan nyaris membantah perkataannya saat dia berkata, "Langit ini… apakah sama di matamu?" ujar Rin dengan nada yang terdengar sedikit sedih.

Mendengar perkataannya aku merasa cukup terkejut, tidak memikirkan akan mendengar perkataan seperti itu dari dalam mulut Rin. Aku melihat ke arah langit dan memeriksa warna biru dan juga awannya, sama seperti biasa.

Seakan membaca pikiranku, Rin berkata, "Menurutmu sama bukan? Apa kau bisa mengatakan hal tersebut kepadaku dengan sangat meyakinkan?" ujar Rin sambil melihat ke arahku dari ujung matanya.

Suaraku tercekat di tenggorokan, saat Rin melanjutkan perkataannya, "Lihat, saat kau bergeser sedikit dari tempatmu dan misalkan, melihat bagian langit di sana, bukankah sudah berbeda? Bagaimana jika kita bertanya bagaimana langit yang dilihat oleh orang-orang yang ada di dalam ruangan? Pasti berbeda bukan?" ujar Rin dengan tenangnya.

Aku tidak mampu berkata apapun, karena dia memang benar. Tak lama kemudian Rin berkata, "Karena itu, meskipun kita tinggal di langit yang sama, langit yang kulihat berbeda dari langit yang kau lihat," ujar Rin dengan lembut.

Aku berusaha membuka mulutku dan bertanya, "Lalu, ada apa dengan itu?" tanyaku dengan sedikit takut. Aku merasa bahwa Rin ingin mendorongku menjauh sekarang ini.

Rin melihatku dengan heran, sebelum berkata, "Kau masih tidak paham? Dasar bodoh," ujar Rin dengan nada penghinaan yang jelas.

Aku cemberut mendengarnya, karena dia baru saja menghinaku untuk yang entah berapa kian kalinya. Tapi, sebelum aku membantah (lagi), Rin mendahuluiku dengan berkata, "Baiklah. Intinya, meskipun kau berada tepat di sebelahku, langit yang kulihat tidak akan sama denganmu. Itu berarti, tak akan ada orang yang bisa benar-benar mengerti orang lain. Karena itu aku tidak percaya dengan orang lain," ujar Rin dengan tenang.

Rin berdiri dengan segera dan berbalik dariku, sepertinya hendak meninggalkanku yang hanya bisa duduk diam di tempatku.

Perkataan Rin berputar terus menerus bagaikan musik yang tak bisa berhenti. Rin mendorongku sepenuhnya dari dunianya. Setelah usaha yang kulakukan untuk membuatnya berbicara denganku, dia mendorongku menjauh sejauh yang dia bisa.

Aku tak mengerti… aku tak mengerti Rin sama sekali. Apakah sebenarnya dibalik semua ajakanku, dia merasa bahwa aku hanyalah sesuatu yang menjadi penghalangnya?

Aku melihat ke atas, ke arah langit. Aku berusaha mengikuti perkataan Rin dan memindah posisiku, menyadari bahwa memang ada yang berubah dari pandangan mataku, seperti kata Rin.

Semuanya… seperti kata Rin…

* * *

Semenjak saat itu, aku tidak pernah menelpon Rin sekalipun. Aku masih memikirkan perkataannya sambil melihat langit dari berbagai macam tempat. Jika aku berada di tempat yang dikelilingi bangunan tinggi, langit tampak sempit. Saat aku berada di dalam kamar dan melihat langit dari kaca jendela, langit tampak seperti terhalang sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui.

Langit. Sesuatu yang selalu ada disana, namun keberadaannya banyak dilupakan oleh orang-orang yang tinggal di bawahnya. Sesuatu yang tampak selalu sama, tapi sebenarnya berbeda. Sesuatu yang diketahui oleh Rin.

Meski aku merasa cukup kecewa tentang penolakan Rin, aku merasa bahwa Rin seperti sedang berusaha menyembunyikan diri di balik berlapis-lapis tembok. Dan tembok inilah yang harus kubuka sebelum Rin akhirnya mau melihat ke arahku. Sama seperti saat seseorang membuka jendela untuk melihat langit di belakangnya.

Aku harus mencapainya… aku tidak ingin dia mendorongku pergi… akan kupastikan bahwa dia menyadari keberdaanku. Aku tidak akan menyerah akannya, meskipun dia mendorongku berkali-kali, aku pasti tetap berada di dekatnya.

Entah sejak kapan, aku ingin menjadi orang dimana saat dia berkata, "Aku tidak memiliki apapun di dunia ini," aku akan bisa menjawabnya, "Kau memilikiku," dengan tenang dan mantap. Mungkin lebih pasnya… aku sudah jatuh cinta kepadanya. Tidak kepada siapapun, tapi kepadanya, kepada Rin. Rin memang seseorang yang sangat menyebalkan hingga mendarah daging, tapi di balik semua itu dia adalah orang yang baik.

Saat aku menyadarinya, besok adalah hari dimana sekolah dimulai lagi. Dan meski aku belum menemukan jawaban untuk Rin, aku akan berusaha meraihnya lagi, meski harus dimulai dari nol.

* * *

Aku menunggu di tempatku dengan berpura-pura mengerjakan sesuatu. Sebenarnya aku sudah menyelesaikan semua PR musim panasku, tapi melihat semua orang sedang mengerjakan sedikit sisanya, aku juga mengikuti, agar tidak terlihat terlalu pintar.

Aku menunggu dan menunggu, tapi hingga bel berbunyi dan wali kelas berjalan memasuki ruang kelas, Rin tidak datang ke samping tempat dudukku. Aku merasakan perasaan tidak enak di perutku, dan perasaanku itu dibuktikan oleh perkataan Wali kelasku yang dengan tenang mengucapkan sebuah berita terburuk untukku sekarang ini.

"Ahem, sebelumnya, selamat datang lagi setelah liburan Musim Panas. Dan kedua, mungkin kalian sudah menyadari bahwa bangku Kagami Rin-san hari ini kosong. Ini merupakan berita yang mendadak, tapi dia mendapatkan pendidikan di Luar Negeri, tepatnya Jerman, dan akan berangkat besok," ujar wali kelasku itu dengan sedikit ragu. Aku tahu, bahwa wali kelasku itu tahu bahwa Rin adalah seseorang yang nyaris dibenci semua orang di sekitarnya.

Oke, minus aku. Tentu saja aku merasa terpukul dan melongo sambil melihat ke arah wali kelasku yang dengan segera membuka pelajaran.

Rin akan pergi ke Luar Negeri? Terlebih lagi… besok? Aku tidak tahu ini sama sekali!

Selama seharian, aku tak bisa menghapus pikiranku dari Rin dan juga langit yang dia percayai. Langit yang terasa sangat kesepian, karena hanya dialah yang bisa melihatnya.

Aku ingin menelpon Rin, atau mendatangi rumahnya! Apapun, agar aku bisa mendengar semua yang akan dia katakan! Tapi, tetap saja… penolakan yang mungkin akan dia lakukan membuatku ragu untuk melakukan itu semua, terutama saat aku masih tidak mengerti sedikitpun tentangnya.

'Rin…Rin…' aku hanya bisa berkali-kali menyebutkan namanya di dalam pikiranku, seperti sebuah mantra tanpa akhir.

Aku ingin mencapainya, tapi aku tidak bisa mencapainya. Andai saja aku bisa melihat langit yang dilihatnya… dan dia bisa melihat langit yang kulihat… meski hanya sedikit, kami pasti bisa mengerti satu sama lain meski hanya sedikit saja.

Saat itulah aku menyadari sesuatu, sesuatu yang ingin dikatakan Rin semenjak awal. Perasaan Rin yang dia simpan selama ini, akhirnya aku bisa mengertinya.

Hari dengan cepat berganti menjadi malam, dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak masuk sekolah besok dan mengantar Rin ke bandara. Mungkin Rin akan memanggilku bodoh lagi, tapi aku ingin mengatakan kepadanya, bahwa dia tidak sendirian…

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Suasana di bandara tampak ramai seperti biasanya. Banyak orang berjalan dengan terburu-buru melewati gerbang keberangkatan dikarenakan tidak lama lagi pesawat akan berangkat.

Rin melihat loket yang merupakan hadiah ulang tahunnya ke 12 yang diberikan oleh neneknya. Di dalamnya terdapat foto orang tua yang meninggalkannya di rumah neneknya. Dia terbiasa membenci mereka, tapi mendengar bahwa neneknya ingin dia memastikan untuk membenci mereka atau memaafkan mereka, membuatnya menjadi bimbang.

Dan Rin tahu, bahwa bimbang bukanlah hal yang boleh dia lakukan, dan karena itulah, dia mati-matian berusaha mendapatkan beasiswa untuk belajar di negeri yang sama dengan orang tuanya untuk mencari mereka.

Tapi, meski begitu, dia merasakan suatu kekosongan di dalam hatinya. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya, 'Semua keinginanku akan menjadi kenyataan dan jawaban yang kuinginkan akan segera kuketahui, tapi kenapa perasaanku masih bergemuruh begini?' pikir Rin sambil melihat loketnya.

Bukannya dia tidak menyadari apa yang membuatnya merasa kosong, lebih tepatnya dia tidak mau mengakuinya, karena itu akan melawan pendiriannya selama 16 tahun. Pandangannya membuatnya menjadi tidak bisa melihat jauh, dan itu membuatnya sedikit sesak.

Rin melihat ke belakang saat dia berjalan menuju gerbang keberangkatan, sedikit berharap bahwa suara yang selalu dia dengar hampir setiap hari itu, bisa didengarnya lagi sebelum dia pergi. Suara lembut yang memanggil namanya dengan kehangatan tanpa syarat. Suara yang tetap ada disitu meski dia mendorongnya entah untuk yang keberapa kali.

"Rin!"

'Iya, seperti itulah suara yang selalu memanggil namaku dengan sangat keras kepala…' pikir Rin sambil terus berjalan.

Namun, saat dia menyadari pikirannya, dia menjadi merasa bahwa dia berhalusinasi dengan kepalanya bahwa dia mendengar suaranya. Rin tahu dia memang menyukai suara itu, tapi, suara itu terdengar dekat, 'Kenapa suara itu tidak terdengar seperti suara perasaanku?' pikir Rin dalam hati.

Seakan menjawab pertanyaannya, dia merasakan tangan yang mencngkram tangannya dengan kuat. Tangan yang sering berada pada tangannya meskipun dia berusaha untuk melepaskan tangan itu.

'Ti-tidak mungkin… kan?' pikir Rin dalam hati.

Namun, melawan semua keinginan Rin, pemilik tangan tersebut berkata, "Apa kau berniat pergi sebelum aku menggapaimu, Rin?"

* * *

"Apa kau berniat pergi sebelum aku menggapaimu, Rin?"

Len berkata sambil mencengkram pergelangan tangan Rin dengan kuat, tidak mau melepaskannya meski hanya sebentar saja.

Len sendiri berusaha mengatur nafasnya setelah berlari untuk mengejar waktu sebelum pesawat Rin akan berangkat. Dia harus menembus kerumunan orang-orang dan menemukan Rin, meski nyaris terlambat.

Rin berbalik dan tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah terkejutnya saat dia berkata, "Len, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" ujar Rin dengan nada terkejut.

Len hanya tersenyum sambil berkata, "Kenapa? Tentu saja untuk bertemu denganmu," ujar Len dengan tersenyum, meski nafasnya masih tidak begitu teratur.

Rin tidak tahu harus berkata apa, namun dengan segera dia mendapatkan pikiran dinginnya dan berkata, "Bukankah sudah kubilang langit yang kita lihat itu berbeda?" ujarnya dengan nada setenang mungkin.

Len hanya tertawa sambil berkata, "Benar, langit yang kita lihat memang berbeda. Tapi, bukankah karena itu kita bisa melihatnya bersama?" ujar Len dengan tertawa kecil.

Rin memiringkan kepalanya, sambil berkata, "Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti," ujar Rin dengan jujur. Tentu saja, Rin yang mengetahui bahwa masih ada yang tidak dia ketahui menjadi tertarik dengan perkataan Len.

Len melonggarkan cengkramannya, karena dia tahu, Rin tidak akan lari hingga dia mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Len kemudian berkata, "Seperti yang kau katakan Rin, kau tak akan tahu seperti apa langit yang dilihat oleh orang lain dan orang lain tidak akan bisa melihat langit yang kau lihat, karena itulah… apa kau tak ingin tahu bagian langit yang diketahui orang lain? Langit yang tak akan bisa kau lihat tanpa bantuan mereka, langit yang masih menyimpan banyak rahasia, apa kau tak ingin melihatnya?" ujar Len dengan lembut.

Mata Rin terbelalak dan dengan segera dia berkata, "Benar juga, pemikiran seperti itu tidak terlalu buruk juga," ujar Rin dengan wajah yang tampak polos.

Rin kemudian menutup matanya sambil berkata, "Aku ingin mengetahuinya, tapi jika aku ingin tahu semua langit yang bisa dilihat, waktu yang kumiliki tidak akan pernah cukup," ujar Rin dengan nada sedih dan kecewa.

Len tersenyum melihat wajah sedih Rin. Dia kemudian menggenggam kedua telapak tangan Rin dan mengangkatnya, membuat perhatian Rin teralih padanya.

Rin melihat ke arah Len dengan tatapan yang menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak mengerti apa yang Len lakukan, hingga Len berkata, "Apa kau ingin melihat langit yang kulihat Rin? Sebagai gantinya, aku ingin melihat langit yang kau lihat juga, langit biru yang berada di atas kita dengan segala keindahan yang kau lihat," ujar Len dengan lembut.

Wajah Rin spontan menjadi hangat atas tawaran itu, dia kemudian bertanya, "Kenapa kau ingin melihat langit yang kulihat Len?" tanya Rin dengan berusaha tenang.

Len melepaskan tangan Rin sebelum menatap mata Rin yang hari ini tidak dibatasi kacamata. Rin balas melihat ke arahnya saat Len berkata, "Karena Rin, aku mencintaimu dan aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangmu," ujar Len.

Rin tentu saja terkejut dengan pernyataan tiba-tiba itu dan spontan bertanya, "Meski aku akan pergi jauh darimu?" tanya Rin.

Len mengangguk, dan berkata, "Aku akan terus menunggu hingga kau kembali pulang," ujar Len dengan tenang.

Waktu serasa berjalan dengan lambat bagi Rin, hingga dia mendengar pengumuman bahwa pesawatnya akan segera lepas landas, dan penumpangnya harap segera memasuki gerbang keberangkatan.

Rin berbalik sebelum melihat lagi ke arah Len. Len tahu dan segera mendorong punggung Rin agar dia segera memasuki gerbang keberangkatan. Dengan tersenyum Len berkata, "Aku akan terus menunggumu, karena itu, wujudkanlah mimpimu," ujar Len dengan tersenyum.

Rin melihat ke arah Len dan tersenyum saat air mata tanpa dia sadari turun dari matanya, Rin tersenyum pada Len, senyum yang tak akan dilupakan Len, saat dia berkata, "Arigatou, Len!"

_Hontouni… arigatou…_

* * *

~**The End**~

* * *

Hohoho, entah ini Friendship ato Romance, karena ini adalah keduanya~ kira-kira bagaimana dengan mereka di akhirnya ya? Len sih dengan jelas dan gamblang mengatakan bahwa dia menyukai Rin, tapi entah bagaimana dengan Rin. Yah, daripada pusing begitu silahkan lihat Epilog di bawah ini~

**Note: Epilogue adalah Len POV**

* * *

~**Epilogue**~

* * *

(10 years later~)

"Kagamine-sensei, bagaimana anda memikirkan jalannya sebuah cerita?" tanya salah seorang gadis yang berada di deretan paling depan.

"Hmm, bagaimana ya… saya pribadi menuliskannya seperti apa kata hati saya. Saya sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana dengan penulis lainnya," jawabku dengan memasang senyumku.

10 tahun sudah berlalu semenjak Rin pergi ke luar negeri. Selama itu pula, aku menjadi seorang penulis novel, dan novel yang kubuat untuk Rin yang berdasarkan pada cerita kami, menjadi buku pertamaku yang memenangkan penghargaan dan sebentar lagi akan dibuat filmnya.

Cerita tentang seorang gadis yang ditindas namun tetap melihat ke depan, dan seorang lelaki yang ingin menggapai gadis tersebut. Mungkin bagi para pembacaku, ini merupakan cerita persahabatan dan cinta yang seakan ditakdirkan di bawah langit, "Under The Sky".

Setelah menjawab beberapa pertanyaan untuk para penggemar, akhirnya jumpa penggemar selesai dan dengan segera aku harus menandatangini banyak buku yang diberikan kepadaku. Karena ini merupakan jumpa penggemar untuk "Under The Sky" buku yang diberikan padaku rata-rata adalah itu, meski ada beberapa yang lain juga.

Selain itu, ada lagi buku yang kutujukan untuk Rin, tapi itu tidak terlalu penting untuk kuceritakan saat ini.

Setelah ini aku libur selama dua hari untuk menikmati Musim Panas, karena itu aku berniat untuk kembali ke tempat dimana aku dan Rin bertemu dan menapaki jalan yang telah kami tempuh hanya untuk mengerti satu sama lain.

* * *

Musik yang berasal dari suara jangkrik menemaniku saat aku berjalan-jalan di jalan dekat tanah lapang yang ada di pinggir sungai.

Sengatan matahari memang tidak terasa terlalu nyaman, tapi tetap saja aku ingin melanjutkan perjalananku. Lagipula, pada saat seperti ini, akhirnya Rin mau membuka diri meski hanya sedikit kepadaku, serta tersenyum padaku dengan lembut.

Aku menjadi ingat akan script dari novel yang merupakan sambungan dari "Under The Sky" yang masih kukerjakan, menuliskan tentang penantianku selama 10 tahun ini.

Tentu saja, aku sering bertamu di rumah nenek Rin dan mendapatkan surat-surat dari Rin yang ditujukan untukku, karena dia tidak tahu alamat rumahku saat ini setelah menjadi penulis, Rin mengirimkannya ke neneknya untuk diberikan padaku.

Aku duduk di samping sungai sambil melihat refleksi langit dan cahaya matahari di permukaan air. Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan sekelilingku hingga sebuah suara berkata padaku, "Sungai itu indah ya…" ujar suara itu.

Aku tidak melihat ke arahnya, karena kupikir hanyalah orang yang sedang berjalan-jalan, dan hanya menjawab, "Benar, tapi menurutku langit masih lebih indah dari ini," jawabku.

Dia tertawa dan aku menyadari suara tawa ini, terlebih lagi saat dia berkata, "Meskipun kita tinggal di bawah langit yang sama, langit yang kulihat berbeda dari langit yang kau lihat," ujarnya.

Spontan aku melihat ke arahnya dan melihat sesosok gadis yang tersenyum ke arahku sambil menggerakkan rambutnya yang panjang.

"Aku pulang, Len," ujarnya dengan tersenyum.

Aku melihat ke arahnya dan hanya tertawa sebelum berkata, "Kau sudah pulang Rin?" ujarku dengan nada bercanda.

"Iya, lagipula aku harus menjawab juga bukan?" ujarnya dengan tetap tersenyum kepadaku.

Aku tertawa, merasa senang bahwa dia masih mengingatku dan perkataanku waktu itu. Dia kemudian berkata, "Mungkin tawaranmu akan membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama, tapi aku ingin melihatnya juga," ujar Rin dengan tertawa.

Aku hanya tertawa sebelum bertanya, "Melihat apa?" ujarku dengan nada bercanda.

Rin tampak cemberut, namun dengan segera dia duduk di sampingku dan melihat ke arah sungai. Lalu dia melihat ke arah langit dan mengatakan jawaban dari pertanyaanku dengan wajah yang tampak sangat damai, berbeda dari 10 tahun yang lalu.

"_Aku ingin melihat… langit yang kau lihat_"

* * *

Oke, sekarang itu adalah ending na~ silahkan dipikirkan sendiri apa yang akan terjadi dan apa yang dimaksudkan Rin dengan perkataannya itu. Hehehe, tapi jangan lupa untuk **review** ya~


End file.
